


Peppermints

by Sirius4Life



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Discord Chat Box Story, Set in the world of Pognosis's Devil and the Deep Blue Sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirius4Life/pseuds/Sirius4Life
Summary: Alex/Orion was captured by MI6 and placed in an interrogation room with Ben Daniels.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66
Collections: Devil and the Deep Blue Sea Inspired Works





	Peppermints

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Alex Rider or pognosis's Devil and the Deep Blue Sea.

Alex, or rather Orion, stared at the two way mirror in front of him with a blank expression. He hadn’t moved or said a word since the agents had dragged him in there. He had been sitting there handcuffed to the table in front of him for almost an hour before Agent Ben Daniels finally walked in.

Ben sat down in the chair across from Alex. He studied Alex’s face for a moment before speaking.

“Dr. Three had left quite the impression on you.”

He had. Alex hadn’t said anything during the long hours they had *interrogated* him.

“Or maybe it was Gregorovich?”

Alex’s eyes narrowed slightly, almost undetectable, but Ben saw it. If Ben hadn’t already known, it would have been obvious now, Yassen was one of Alex’s weak points.

“What would he have to say about you getting captured? I imagine he would be quite disappointed.”

Alex still didn’t say anything, but Ben swore he saw Alex’s fists tense just a little bit.

“Five months of personal training, followed by Malagosto, followed by a year in the field at his side and yet you still failed to evade being captured by MI6.”

Alex still didn’t react, but he knew that Ben was right. If Alex managed to find a way out of this, there would be severe repercussions for his failure.

“He wouldn’t even bother trying to negotiate a deal for your release. You were just a tool, someone he could beat and manipulate to do his will.”

Ben watched as Alex took a deep breath. His psych file had said he had Stockholm Syndrome concerning Yassen. Maybe he had shaken Alex’s perception just enough for what he was about to do.

“Yassen Gregorovich made you betray everything you believed in. He forced you to kill. He forced you to abandon your friends. He forced you to betray your country.”

Alex’s eyes snapped to Ben, anger and resentment in his eyes.

“Child soldiers don’t serve out of loyalty, they serve out of fear.” Alex said coldly.

The words hit hard as Alex spoke them. Ben couldn’t deny it. Alex was a child soldier who had only ever served MI6 because of blackmail.

But he could still use Alex’s own words against him.

“Then you should appreciate the offer I have to give you, since as you say, you serve out of fear not loyalty.”

Alex said nothing.

“MI6 could use a skilled Scorpia operative like you. You could come back to MI6 as a full agent. You wouldn’t have the fear of death or injury hanging above you over any failures.”

“Just imprisonment in a high security prison that doesn’t officially exist. No.” Alex answered.

Ben sighed and the door to the room opened. The agents that had brought Alex in entered the room and went to grab Alex. Alex continued to glare at Ben even as the agents threw the bag over his head once again before being led out of the room.

Ben left shortly after and headed to his office to begin his report.

“ _Child soldiers don’t serve out of loyalty, they serve out of fear_.” Ben said to himself.

He finally understood Jones and her peppermints. The truth tasted horrible.


End file.
